This invention relates to mounting structures for fuses and fuse status indicators and more particularly to a fuse mounting block and associated fuse and visual indicator elements arranged for alternate positioning in the mounting block.
In certain applications it is desirable to use a light emitting diode (LED) to provide a visual indication of whether or not an associated fuse has blown, for example, where there are a large number of fuses and it is desired to rapidly locate a blown fuse.
LEDS have been used for indicating fuse status in the prior art; however, a mounting problem has existed. One prior solution to the mounting problem has been to provide a second independent panel for mounting the LEDs, but this approach has a number of drawbacks; for example, it requires the introduction of a different mounting apparatus which causes problems due to physical mounting of the new panel as well as mounting the LEDs in the panel and making wiring connections to them. As a result of these problems, there exists a need for a unified mounting apparatus for fuses and LEDs that is compatible with standard mounting and wiring techniques.